


Silver Foxes

by RandyPan



Category: Celebrity GILFs (60+)
Genre: Celebrities, F/M, GILFs, Hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan
Summary: If celebrities (60+ in this case) did porn.





	1. Sissy Spacek

We fade in on the front door of a house. Seconds after the scene starts, the door opens, and in walks Sissy and a young man, both carrying groceries. "I think you know the way, Conor."

"Yup, Ms. Spacek."

Some minutes later, they sit down at the kitchen table, having put away the groceries. Sissy brushes the hair out of her face, and breathes a sigh. "Well, thanks again, Conor. I tell you, I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Spacek."

"Oh, I keep telling you, call me Sissy."

"Right. Sissy." Conor is silent for a moment, then, "Can I talk to you about something, Sissy?"

"Um, sure."

"Well, I've lived next to you for a couple of years, and, there's something I've been wanting to tell you all that time."

"Yeah?"

"Well, this is gonna sound strange, but..." Conor takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. "I am in love with you."

Sissy smirks, and stifles a chuckle. "I'm sorry?"

"I know, I can't explain it, but there's just something about you that...for some reason, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Conor..." Sissy now lets out the chuckle, and blushes. "I mean, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six."

Sissy now busts out laughing. "Oh, Jesus! I have kids older than you!"

"I'm sure you do," Conor says, chuckling himself, "Doesn't change how I feel about you."

Sissy rubs her forehead nervously. "Jeez, I am just bright red, aren't I?"

"I think the word is 'glowing'."

Sissy lets out a bashful snicker. "The last time any young man paid me this kind of attention, you weren't even born."

"Sissy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Sissy again snickers. "You really want to?"

"Yeah."

Sissy sighs vocally. "Okay," she says, just under her breath, then turns to Conor, who leans in and, in our first close-up, presses his lips against hers, and holds it there for a couple of seconds. "Ooh..." Sissy says breathily, "My heart is pounding."

"Do you...want me to kiss you again?"

"Yeah, but this time, let me lead."

"Okay."

Sissy then places her hands on either side of Conor's face, and gives him a passionate, open mouthed kiss, tongue visible as she leans in. This time, they hold it for considerably longer, as, back in the close-up, they suck each other's faces.

Once they stop, Sissy fans herself. "Woo! Hot in here all of a sudden..."

"Sissy?"

"Yes?" she says, voice going up an octave.

"Can we...I mean...I would...What I'm trying to, um..."

Sissy grins, quickly catching on to what he wants. "Conor?"

"What?"

"You wanna go upstairs with me?"

Conor smiles. "Yes. Yes, I would."

Some minutes later, the two stand at the foot of Sissy's bed, again kissing, Sissy's hands rubbing up and down Conor's chest, and Conor running his fingers through Sissy's silver-flecked hair.

"Sit down, darling..." Sissy whispers, and Conor sits on the bed. She then starts unbuttoning the front of her dress, pulls it off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

As Sissy stands before him, completely naked except for a pair of panties, Conor looks her up and down, and whispers, "Oh, my God...You're beautiful..."

Smiling, Sissy then lowers herself onto his lap, and pushes him down onto the bed, then gets down on top of him. The two again kiss fervently for a moment, then Sissy starts grinding against him. "Oh, my!" she whispers, smirking, "You are excited!" She kisses her fingers, and presses them to Conor's lips, then she gets down on her knees in front of him.

Conor gets up on his elbows, and watches as Sissy unzips his jeans, then pulls down his boxers, causing his rock-hard cock to pop out. Sissy smiles up at Conor one more time, then, in another close-up, wraps her lips around his stiff member, and starts to suck him off. "Oh, fuck..." Conor groans, as he watches Sissy fellate him. "Oh, God, Sissy..." he moans, as, back in the close-up, she grips the base of his cock, while continuing to blow him.

Sissy then smiles up at him, and slowly strokes his cock. "Does that feel good, darling?"

"Yeah, it does." Sissy then leans down again, and flicks her tongue on the tip, then continues to suck on Conor's head, as he tilts his head back and moans out loud.

We then see Sissy on her back, head propped up on a pillow, panties now gone, as Conor, naked like her, lies on his stomach between her thighs. In another close-up, we see his tongue glide between her pussy-lips, and we hear her moan. "Hm..." she again smiles, "You're good at this."

"Yeah, I've pleased a few women."

"Well, you're certainly pleasing me." Back in the close-up, Conor fingers Sissy's pussy, and licks around her clit. "Oh, God!" Sissy moans, starting to squeeze and fondle her tits, "Oh, Conor, I'm gonna cum!" Sissy's chest rises and sinks, and she starts to buck her hips, as the orgasm approaches. Finally, she arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched whine. As she slowly relaxes again, Conor kisses her now wet inner thighs.

Conor now kneels between Sissy's legs, and, in another close-up, we see him rub the tip of his cock on her sopping wet cunt, then pushes it in, causing her to moan, as he then starts to thrust into her. "Oh, Conor...I haven't made love in so long..." Conor then leans down, and lies on top of her. The two once again kiss deeply, as he fucks her. "Sshh! Yes!" Sissy grimaces, and cries out, hands clasped tightly on Conor's back. Before long, with a loud wail, she once again climaxes.

Now, we see Sissy lying on her side, and Conor behind her, his hand on her breast, and her hand on his. In another close-up, we again see his cock slide in and out of her dripping pussy. It isn't long before she once again cums, crying out louder than before. Once she again relaxes, she sighs, "Oh, God, Conor, I love you!"

Conor smiles. "I love you, too."

Sissy is again on her back, with Conor once again kneeling in front of her, holding one of her legs up to his chest, as he continues fucking her. "Oh, fuck!" he groans, then pulls out, and immediately blows his load all over her.

"Huh!" Sissy sighs vocally, as Conor lies down next to her. "Well, that was wonderful."

"Hm..." Conor murmurs his agreement. Sissy then rolls onto her side, and runs her finger up and down his chest.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Idunno."

"When was the last time you had a home-cooked meal?"

"It's been a while."

"Why don't I go make dinner, then?"

"Okay, but I get to help."

Sissy again chuckles. "I love you, darling." The two again kiss, as the scene fades out.


	2. Susan Sarandon

We fade in on Susan sitting on an office desk, wearing a skirt-suit, flipping through a file folder. Suddenly, the intercom buzzes, and we hear a female voice speak. "Ms. Sarandon, Peters is here."

Susan puts down the folder, reaches behind her, and hits the button. "Okay, send him in." The door to her office opens, and a young man comes in. "Ah, Jeffery, sit down." Jeffery sits in the chair in front of her.

"So, Ms. Sarandon, have you looked over my file?"

"Yes, very impressive."

"So, you think I deserve a promotion?"

"Oh, I'd definitely say so."

Jeff does a little fist-pump, while mouthing "Yes!"

"However, there is one problem."

Jeff's expression changes. "Um, what is it?"

"Well, we have so many eligible candidates, every bit as deserving as you, and not enough positions for all of you."

"I see."

"However, there is one way to guarantee you get it."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Well..." Susan then starts unbuttoning her blouse, as she speaks. "As it happens, there is something you can do for me that, well, I would be so appreciative, I'd have no choice but to give you the promotion." By the time she finishes, a large amount of cleavage, and her black, lacy bra, are exposed.

"Um, what...Wait a minute, this is...I mean, what you're doing is..."

"Sexual harassment. I know." Susan undoes the last button, leaving her blouse open.

"You know I can report you for this."

"I know. But you're not going to." She slips her shoes off, and moves one foot toward Jeff. "Are you?" We then see her foot press against his crotch. Susan smiles, and says, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Susan pulls off her jacket and blouse, then beckons Jeff with her finger. Jeff gets up slowly, and in our first close-up, their lips meet, and they share a tongue-kiss. As they do so, Susan undoes the front of her bra, releasing her large breasts, then takes it off. Jeff immediately leans down, and grabs and squeezes Susan's tits. In another close-up, we see him lick one of her pink nipples, making it hard, and causing her to moan. "Look at that..." she whispers, "You are as smart as I thought you were."

Susan then reaches under her skirt, and shifts around, taking her panties off. Once they're off, she tosses them aside, and Jeff instinctively lowers to his knees, as Susan takes off her skirt. In another close-up, we see Jeff lick the outside of Susan's pussy, again causing her to moan. After about half a minute, she then reaches down, and spreads her cunt wide. Back in the close-up, Jeff now licks the juicy, pink inside of Susan's snatch, and even inserts his middle finger in her hole. "Oh!" Susan moans out loud. "Oh, Jeffery! Your girlfriend is a lucky girl!" With her other hand, she grabs and squeezes her breast, while she tilts her head back, brow furrowed and biting her lip. Finally, she looks down at him, and moans, "Oh, God!" then gasps, "Sit back down..."

Jeff sits back in the chair, and Susan gets down off her desk, then kneels in front of him. "Let's see what you've got to bargain with..." she whispers, with a slight growl, then cups her tongue, as she unbuttons then unzips his pants. Susan then pulls down the front of his boxers, and his half-hard cock pops out. "Nice..." she purrs, smiling, and, in another close-up, we see her wrap her lips around Jeff's member, and suck him off, quickly making it fully erect.

"Ohhh...fuck..." Jeff sighs. Back in the close-up, Susan has one hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, as her lips slide up and down the rigid shaft. At one point, Susan moves down, and licks and sucks on Jeff's smooth balls, then goes back up, flicks her tongue on the tip, and then continues to suck him off.

After another minute, Susan stands up, then lowers herself into Jeff's lap, and onto his cock. "Yesss..." she hisses, as she starts riding him. In a shot of her ass, we see her cunt moving up and down on his cock. Jeff, meanwhile, sucks one of Susan's titties, as she rides him. "Oh, fuck, Jeff!" Susan moans, face screwing up, "God, you're so fucking hard!" Susan then plants her hands on the back of the chair, and starts riding faster, moaning on every thrust, finally tossing her head back, and letting out a hoarse, throaty groan.

Now, Susan is lying on her back, on the desk, as Jeff, now naked like her, holds one leg up, and fucks her, causing her titties to bounce and jiggle. In another close-up, we see his cock move quickly in and out of her practically gushing pussy. "Oh, yes! Fffuck! Oh, God, fuck me, Jeff!" Jeff grabs Susan's sides, and speeds up. "OH! FUCK!" Susan almost screams, as her huge tits come close to whacking her in the face, until she grabs them, and digs her nails in. Suddenly, she jerks her head to the side, and screams, "FUCK!!!"

We now see Susan bent over the desk, Jeff standing behind her. "Yes..." Susan hisses, as, in another close-up, Jeff rubs the tip of his cock on her asshole. "Push it in..." She then winces, as Jeff inserts his cock into Susan's ass, and, with some effort, pushes it until it's in all the way, then slowly pulls out, then pushes back in, causing Susan to wail and moan. "Oh, my God! Jeff, your cock feels so good in my tight ass!" Susan's face screws up, and she lets out a loud groan as Jeff starts to speed up. "Ow!" she suddenly blurts out.

"You want me to stop?"

"No! I like the way it hurts..." Jeff then starts to groan. "Are you about to cum, Jeff?"

"Yeah..." he grunts.

"Okay, hang on." Susan then turns around, and again gets on her knees in front of him. In one more close-up, she wraps her big tits around Jeff's cock, and jerks him off with them. Before long, Jeff starts to groan again, so Susan holds her tits up, as Jeff jerks off over them. "Yeah..." Susan whispers, grinning up at him. "Give me that cum..." Finally, Jeff lets out a loud grunt, and his cock shoots out several strands of hot, sticky jizz, covering Susan's tits. "Mmm, very good, Jeff..." Susan wipes up some of Jeff's cum, and licks it off her fingers, then she gives his cock one last suck.

"So," Jeff says breathily, "do I get that promotion?"

"Actually, I was thinking of giving you an even sweeter job. How'd you like to be my assistant?"

Jeff smiles. "Thanks, Ms. Sarandon."

"Please, call me Susan." She again smiles, slowly jerking his spent dick, as the scene fades out.


	3. Sally Field

We fade in on a hotel lobby, where Sally and her similarly aged husband are checking in. "Okay, you are all set!" The desk clerk hands them a pair of key cards. "Here are your keys, you're on the fourteenth floor. Trent?" He calls out, and a young man in a polo and khakis comes up. "Could you take these two's luggage up to their room?" Sally turns her head to Trent, and, on seeing how young and handsome he looks, grins discreetly.

"Yes, sir."

In the elevator, Trent stands behind the luggage caddy, oblivious to Sally checking him out. "So, where are you two from?"

"Oh, uh, Pasadena," she says, stumbling a bit.

"Oh, I got some friends out there."

"All the way across the country?"

"Well, they're on Facebook."

"You ever see them in person?" the husband suddenly says, not even turning his head.

"No, I haven't," Trent says, then snarks, "It actually helps our friendship not having to interact face to face." Sally snickers at this.

She then, under her breath asks, "I hope you don't mind me asking, Trent, but how long will you be on?"

"Oh, I just started my shift. I'll be on all day."

"Hm, really..." Sally says to herself, again grinning.

Later on, Sally and her husband are in their room, unpacking. "Sal, where are my swimming trunks?"

"Right here, dear." She pulls them out and hands them to him. "You going swimming?"

"Yeah. Or maybe I'll just sit watching the water."

"Don't forget this." She hands him a bottle of sunscreen.

"Thanks, dear." He gives her a peck on the cheek, which she ignores.

Sometime later, Sally's on the phone to the front desk. "Hello? Yeah, could you send someone up with some extra towels? Oh, and send Trent? I forgot to tip him earlier, and I wanna make up for that." She hangs up, then goes to the bathroom.

There she starts the shower, then unbuttons her blouse and takes it off, and then removes her pants. She then unhooks her bra, and removes it, then takes off her panties. Finally, she steps into the shower. Inside, she picks up the bar of soap, and starts to soap up her body, front and back. Once well lathered, she starts rubbing and pinching her hard nipples, then one hand migrates downward, and, in our first close-up, she starts to rub and finger her twat. "Hm, you like the way my pussy tastes, Trent?" Sally moans, as she fingers herself. Her face is starting to contort from pleasure, when there's a knock on the front door. "Coming!" she calls out, and quickly rinses off, then steps out, and wraps a towel around herself.

Sally walks to the door, and opens it. "Um..." Trent stammers a bit, on seeing Sally with the towel wrapped around her. "I brought your towels, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, Trent," Sally says, walking toward her suitcase on the bed. "To be honest, I just called you up here, because I forgot to tip you earlier, and I didn't wanna just ask them to send you up for no reason."

Trent comes in after her. "Oh, uh, thanks, Mrs-"

"Please," she chuckles, "Call me Sally. Oh, uh, just leave those anywhere." Trent leaves the towels on the dresser, next to the TV, as Sally looks through her bag. "Ah, here you go!" As she turns back toward him, her towel suddenly falls off. "Oh! Jeez!" she says, trying to catch it.

"Whoa," Trent laughs nervously, "hold on to that thing!"

Sally makes a token effort to cover herself, then looks up at him, once again grinning. "Oh, what the hell, now you've seen everything." She then deliberately drops the towel, and stands there, presenting her naked body to Trent.

"Um, ma-uh, Sally, what are you doing?" Sally walks toward Trent, and starts pawing at him, making him visibly uncomfortable. "Wait, where's your husband?"

"He's on the beach, probably taking a nap. My husband...is kind of dull. Always has been. Also, oblivious. In almost fifty years of marriage, he's never caught on to all the guys I've fucked when his back was turned."

"Fifty years?"

"I know, I totally don't look that old, do I?" Sally chuckles, smiling up at him.

"Uh, no you don't, ma-Wait, are you..."

"You ever been with an older woman, Trent?"

"Uh, no, Sally."

"Well, now you're gonna find out what you've been missing."

Sally then lowers to her knees, and rubs the front of his pants. "Sh...Ooh, you're already getting hard..." She then unzips his fly, reaches in, and pulls out his half-hard member. In another close-up, Sally wraps her lips around Trent's cock, and starts to suck him off, quickly making him fully erect.

"Oh...Oh!" Trent moans, as Sally blows him. "Oh...fuck..." Back in the close-up, Sally wraps her hand tightly around the base of his cock, while her lips slide up and down the rigid shaft. She then starts stroking the length, while sucking his head, and, before long, he groans out loud, and then we hear her swallow.

Sally then takes Trent's spent cock out of her mouth, and again smiles up at him. "You ever had a blowjob that good, Trent?"

"Um...no..."

"How'd you like to return the favor?"

"Um...okay."

Moments later, Sally lies at the edge of the bed, legs spread, Trent kneeling in front of her, without his shirt, kissing her inner thighs. He then moves in, and, in another close-up, slides his tongue inside her labia, into her sopping wet cunt. "Oh, Trent..." Sally moans, face again starting to contort, and hands gripping Trent's head. "Oh! Oh, God, you're good at that!" Back in the close-up, Trent holds open Sally's pussy-lips, and licks around her clit, while, with his other hand, he fingers her hole. Before long, Sally groans out loud, "Ohhhh!" As Trent kisses her now wet inner thighs, Sally looks at him, once again smiling. "You hard again?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, good! Because I want you to fuck me now." Trent stands up, takes his pants off, and, in the close-up again, rubs the tip of his cock against Sally's cunt, then pushes it in, eliciting a long, loud moan out of her. "Yeah...deep..." He starts thrusting into her, and she gasps. "Long, deep strokes..." she whispers, as Trent fucks her. Back in the close-up, Trent's cock moves a little quicker in and out of Sally's practically gushing pussy. As he speeds up, Sally's tits bounce and jiggle, and she starts to clutch at herself. "Oh! Fuck me, Trent!" After a couple of minutes, she again groans loudly, as she cums once more.

"Yeah, fuck my pussy hard!" Sally is now bent over, Trent fucking her doggy-style. In an underside shot, we see his cock move quickly in and out of her pussy, and her tits swing back and forth. "Yeah! Yeah, harder, baby!" Sally once again groans, as a third climax hits her.

Trent is now on his back, Sally kneeling in front of him, alternately jerking and sucking him off. In one more close-up, we hear Trent groan, as his cock starts spurting, ending up all over him, and also on Sally's hand. Sally then gives his cock one last suck, as he sighs vocally.

Minutes later, Trent is dressed again, doing up his pants, as Sally sits on the bed, in her blouse and panties. "Thanks!" she says, grinning wildly, "I haven't been fucked like that in years! Oh, and before I forget!" She reaches into her bag, gets up, and hands him some bills.

Trent glances at them. "Oh, thank you very much!"

"Well, you deserve it. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, same hours."

"Huh, maybe I'll have them send you up again."

"Whoo, I'm not sure I could handle you two days in a row!" Sally laughs at this. "Well, see ya." Trent turns to leave.

"Oh, before you go!" He then turns back, and Sally pulls him down to her, and gives him a long, passionate kiss.

Once they stop, Trent says, "So, tomorrow?"

Sally again chuckles. "I'll be waiting, darling." Trent gives her a peck on the cheek, and leaves, and the scene fades out on Sally smiling.


	4. Helen Mirren

We fade in on a young man lying asleep in a fancy bed. He awakes to the sound of a shower, and, smiling, gets up.

Meanwhile, in the shower, we see Helen, soaping up her body, particularly her large breasts. The young man, wearing only boxers, steps into the doorway, and watches her through the shower door.

"Goddamn, you look sexy in there!"

Helen peeks over the door at him. "Ah, Brian, see you've recovered from last night."

"Well, mostly. Back's still a little stiff."

Helen chuckles. "Yes, sorry about that, got a little carried away."

"Hey, don't apologize."

Helen smirks, then opens the door. "Well, why don't you join me?"

Moments later, the two stand face to face, arms around each other, lips locked. Brian then grabs Helen's tits, holds them up to his face, and starts sucking on her nipples. Meanwhile, down below, Brian's rock-hard cock starts poking Helen in the stomach, so she wraps her hand around it.

"God, are you always ready to go?"

"Well, I am twenty-five."

"Yes, and you can still barely keep up with me." Brian chuckles at this, and Helen follows suit.

The two are now on the bed, still wet from the shower, tongue kissing, Brian again groping Helen's tits, while she strokes his cock. Helen starts kissing down his chest and stomach, then, in our first close-up, wraps her lips around his large, rigid member, and starts to suck him off. "Oh, jeez..." he moans, as Helen's lips slide up and down his shaft. Back in the close-up, she again starts to stroke him, gripping him tightly, while sucking his swollen head. "Oh, fuck, Helen..." he groans, as Helen jerks him off, until he starts spurting, mostly ending up on his stomach, but also her hand. Helen then gives him another suck, regaining what hardness was lost when he came.

Once he's erect again, Helen gets on top of him, and lowers herself onto his cock. Leaning back, we see her big tits bounce and jiggle as she rides him, and, in another close-up, we see her cunt move up and down on his dick, which is dripping wet from her pussy. "Ohhh, fuck...God, I love your cock, Brian..." Brian then reaches up and again feels up Helen's tits, so she leans over, waving them in his face, and he takes one nipple in his mouth, and sucks on it, while, at the same time, he grabs her ass, and starts thrusting up into her. "Oh, God, Brian! Fuck me!"

Helen is now on her back, legs spread, as Brian lies on his stomach in front of her. In another close-up, Brian has his tongue buried deep in Helen's pussy, and his finger in her hole. "Mmm!" Helen moans out loud, feeling her body up and writhing under Brian. Back in the close-up, Brian holds open her pussy-lips, and flicks his tongue on her clit, causing Helen to start bucking her hips. Finally, she cries out hoarsely, as she climaxes.

Brian is now kneeling in front of her, as, in another close-up, he inserts his cock in her pussy, and starts thrusting. "Oh, Brian!" Helen moans, face screwing up, tits now whipping up and down, as Brian fucks her harder. As we watch her tits bounce, we see her chest and stomach shine with sweat. After a couple of minutes, Brian leans down, and he and Helen again kiss, as he continues to fuck her.

We now see Helen lying on her side, Brian behind her, hands on her hips. In another close-up, we see his cock slide in and out of her asshole, as we hear Helen moan loudly. "God, I love how you fuck my arse." We see that now her whole body is visibly sweating. "Oh, fuck!" Helen grimaces, "Pound my arsehole, Brian!" Brian fucks her harder, causing her to cry out. Suddenly, she lets out a strangled scream, as his cock in her ass makes her cum.

Helen is again on her back, Brian straddling her, and fucking her tits. In another close-up, we see his cock quickly thrust in and out between her large tits, as she holds them together. Suddenly, Brian starts groaning, and his cock spurts, covering Helen's sweaty neck and chest in hot, white jism.

Both of them sweating and breathing hard, they lie together on the bed, tongue-kissing fervently.

"So," Brian says between kisses, "is this what it's gonna be like to be your husband?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Man," Brian grins, "I'm not gonna last a month!" They both laugh, and again kiss, as the scene fades out.


	5. Ellen Barkin

We fade in on the outside of a Las Vegas brothel at night, where a young man is walking by, with a beer in his hand, when he looks up. Leaning over the balcony, looking out, is Ellen, in a tight corset, which has her boobs muffin-topping. Eyes fixed on her, he takes a sip of his beer, and watches until she goes inside. He then finishes the beer, and goes inside.

"Hi, welcome to the Love Ranch!" one of the younger girls greets him. "Looking for some companionship tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, who's the older woman I saw outside?"

"I don't..."

"I saw her up on the balcony, as I was passing. She was dressed kind of like you."

"Oh, you must mean Ellen! She's the Madam here!"

"Think I could talk to her?"

"Um, okay." The girl presses the intercom. "Ellen? Got a customer wants to talk to you."

"Okay," we hear her from the other end, "be right down."

Moments later, Ellen comes down the stairs, and greets the young man. "Hi, I'm Ellen, Loretta said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, I'm Stewart, by the way." The two shake hands. "Yeah, I wanted to, Idunno, is hire the right word?"

"Uh, sure."

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could hire you?"

Ellen gives him a subtle deer-in-headlights look, then, "Um, I'm sorry?"

"I mean, that girl said you're the Madam here, I was wondering if you take Johns like the others?"

"Um, I haven't done that in a lot of years."

"So, are you off the table? Because the only reason I came in here is, I saw you up on that balcony, just looking sexy as hell, and I said to myself, 'Fuck, I hope she's available.'"

Ellen smirks and snickers. "Tell you what, kid. You're cute, so, this once, I'll take you up to my room, and we'll do whatever you like. If you have the money, that is."

Stewart pulls out a fat wallet. "Oh, I've got it alright."

"Alright," Ellen says with a slight growl, "follow me, Stu."

More minutes later, the two make out against Ellen's bedroom door. Stewart starts kissing Ellen's neck, and groping her tits. "Oh, fuck, Stu..." Ellen whispers breathily, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. Why?"

"Because you touch me like you're forty." The two then share a tongue-heavy kiss. Suddenly, she stops, and, under her breath, says, "Wait..." then proceeds to undo her corset, and take it off, so now she's completely naked except for her black silk panties.

"God...how do you not have more guys asking for you?"

"I guess they don't have your good taste." Ellen smirks as she says this.

"I guess."

After a brief silence, Ellen says, "Sit down. On the bed." Stewart sits on the bed, and Ellen kneels before him, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She then starts rubbing the front of his pants. "Hm, already up and running, I see." Ellen gives Stu another kiss, as she unzips his pants, then reaches in and pulls out his rock-hard cock. "You have a beautiful cock, Stewart," Ellen whispers, looking down at it, and slowly stroking it. She then leans down, and, in our first close-up, we see her full lips slide up and down his thick shaft, while her hand grips the base tightly.

"Oh, fuck..." Stewart moans, as Ellen sucks him off. Back in the close-up, she momentarily takes his cock out, and licks the tip, while looking up at him seductively, then sucks his head, while continuing to stroke the length.

Stewart starts groaning, so Ellen stops, then stands up, and takes off her panties. "Lie back," she says, and Stewart does so, then she gets up on the bed, and crawls over him, until she's straddling his face. "Taste that pussy, Stu..." In a shot of Ellen's twat, we see Stewart eat her out from below. "Huh!" she groans, face contorting slightly. "Hunh!" Ellen starts shaking, and then squeaks, "Oh, my God, Stu! You even eat pussy like an older guy!" She then cups her tongue, and starts feeling up her tits, as Stewart's tongue goes to work on her sopping wet cunt. Finally, Ellen moans loudly, and her body jerks violently, as she climaxes.

Ellen gets off of Stewart's face, then crawls over to his dick. She gives it another quick suck, then again straddles him, and lowers herself onto his cock. "Ohhh, fuck!" she moans as his cock goes deeper into her pussy, then she starts riding him, hands on his chest, titties bouncing and jiggling as she fucks him. Stewart, meanwhile, grabs her sides, and thrusts up into her. "Oh, God! Yeah!" In a shot of Ellen's ass, we see her pussy move up and down on Stu's dick. Before long, Ellen's body again jerks, and she again moans out loud, as she cums for the second time.

Ellen's now on her back, as Stu, kneeling between her legs, thrusts into her, causing her titties to whip up and down. "Oh! Oh, God! Fuck!" In another close-up, we see his cock move rapidly in and out of her practically gushing cunt. "Fuck me, Stu! Fuck my pussy hard!" By this point, we see Ellen's chest is shiny with sweat, and her hair is matted to her forehead, while her face is screwed up in ecstasy. Suddenly, Ellen lets out a long, loud, throaty groan, as she's hit by another orgasm.

As they both catch their breath, Ellen smiles euphorically at Stewart, and sighs, "God, I haven't been fucked like that in years. Stewart?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to flip me over, and put your cock in my ass."

"Um, are you sure?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's on the house."

Stu picks up Ellen's limp, sweaty body, and turns her over on her stomach. "Yeah..." she wheezes, "put it in..." In another close-up, we see Stewart's cock slide between Ellen's cheeks, then we hear her groan hoarsely, as he pushes it in deeper. "Ohhhh...fffuck!" Ellen grimaces painfully, as Stewart sodomizes her. "Yes!" she cries out, voice going up about an octave, as Stewart speeds up a little. "Just! Like! That!" Suddenly, Ellen screams, as she cums yet again.

Now, Ellen's once again on her back, stroking Stewart's dick with both hands, as he straddles her stomach. Finally, he starts groaning, and spurts, covering her sweaty chest and neck in his cum. Ellen then lifts her head, and gives his cock one last suck.

Some time later, Stewart is getting his pants back on, while Ellen lays on her bed, smoking a cigarette. He then reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his wallet. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"You know what? Let's call this a freebie."

"Well, let me give you something." Stewart pulls out a bundle of bills, and tosses it to Ellen, who catches it nonchalantly.

"Will you be coming back, sweetie?"

"Oh, yeah," Stewart smiles, "As long as you're here."

"Hm..." Ellen smiles, sitting up, "Well, give me a kiss before you go." Stewart leans over, and he and Ellen kiss one more time, as the scene fades out.


	6. Jane Seymour

We fade in on a photo studio, where Jane is sitting, talking on her cell phone. "Where's the photographer? He's over thirty minutes late, Brian."

"Didn't you get my text?" the voice of Brian comes over the phone, "The guy had to cancel last minute. Don't worry, Jane, they sent someone else, he should be there soon." Just then, the studio door is heard opening off-screen.

"That must be him."

"Told you." Jane hangs up and puts down her phone, just before the new photog walks in.

"Right, sorry I'm late. I just received the call less than an hour ago."

On seeing him, Jane grins conspicuously. "You the replacement?"

"Yes, Ms. Seymour. Name's Chris." He offers his hand, which Jane shakes.

"You're...very young."

"Uh, yeah, twenty-six," Chris sets up as he talks, "Don't worry, though, I have credentials."

"Oh, I wasn't implying anything, I just...Uh, well, I suppose whenever you're ready, uh..."

We then see a montage, as Chris takes a number of shots of Jane. Between pictures, it's apparent Jane has an attraction to Chris.

After one last shot, Chris says, "You know what, I think I've got what I need."

"Oh, really?" Jane's tone makes obvious her disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm done here."

Thinking quickly, as Chris starts to pack up, Jane blurts out, "Um, do you have any other shoots today?"

"No, I'm done for the day."

"You got any film left?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How'd you like to take a few extra shots, just between you and me?"

"Um, I don't follow."

"Look, set your camera up again, and I'll tell you when to start shooting."

"Um, okay." Chris sets up again. "Okay, ready."

"Alright, begin." Jane then starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"Oh, my God..." Chris says under his breath, "What is she doing?" Through his viewfinder, we see Jane finish unbuttoning her shirt, then take it off, revealing a black, silk bra underneath. Jane continues taking her clothes off, Chris all the while taking pictures, until she's completely naked.

"Well, Chris, what do you think?"

"Uh, I don't...as far as what?"

"How do I look?"

"Uhm, you look..." Chris stammers, not sure how to react. "You look hot..."

"Would you believe I'm sixty-five?"

"I...Really?"

"Good lord..." Jane holds her arms over her head and stretches, "You know what? This is really freeing! You should try it!"

"Um, okay." Hesitantly, Chris takes off his shirt, kicks off his shoes, and then pulls down his pants, and Jane immediately laughs.

"Well, that explains your nervousness." We then see Chris has a raging hard-on. Jane then beckons with her finger. "Why don't you put down your camera, and come over here, boy?"

Almost on command, Chris places his camera on his equipment bag, and walks over to Jane, who immediately places her hands on his shoulders, leans up and shoves her tongue in his mouth. As they kiss, we see one of her hands slide down his chest, wrap around his dick, and start stroking it.

"God..." Jane sighs, kissing his chest, "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She then looks up at him. "You know, pretty much the moment you walked in the room, I wanted to fuck your brains out."

"Yeah," Chris responds, "I figured that out as soon as you started taking your clothes off."

Jane chuckles at this. "You know what I'm going to do now?"

"What?"

"I'm going to drop to my knees, wrap my lips around your cock, and suck you off." Jane then does so, slowly lowering to her knees while kissing down Chris' chest and stomach, before finally coming face to face with his erect member. In our first close-up, we then see her full lips sliding up and down his thick, throbbing shaft, and we hear him moan. After half a minute, she wraps her hand around the base of his cock, and starts sucking him more vigorously. At one point, she pulls out, planting her lips directly on the tip, then takes it back in all the way, and repeats.

Chris starts groaning, so Jane stops, and, catching her breath, gasps, "Have you eaten much pussy, Chris?"

Jane is now sitting on a piece of the set, legs spread, as Chris kneels before her. In another close-up, we see his tongue explore her juicy twat. "Ooh! Oh, yes!" Jane smiles, brow furrowing, and feeling up her tits. Back in the close-up, Chris inserts his first two fingers in Jane's snatch, and she moans loudly as he finger-bangs her, while licking around her clit. "Ohh! God, Chris, take my place!"

Chris is now sitting on the piece of set, as Jane straddles his lap, facing us. She then lowers herself, and, in another close-up, we see her pussy envelop his cock, then she starts moving up and down on it, moaning as it fills her up. As she rides him, her tits start to bounce and jiggle, until he reaches up and grabs them. "Oh, God, Chris, your cock is so hard and hot inside me!" She continues to ride him, until, grimacing, she lets out a harsh cry, as she climaxes.

We now see Jane on the floor, Chris kneeling before her, holding one leg up. In another close-up, we see his cock move fast and hard in and out of Jane's cunt. "Ohhh! Fuck me!" As Jane moans and whines, face screwed up, her tits whip up and down, and we see she's visibly sweating. After a couple of minutes, Jane grabs Chris' arm and pulls him down to her, and they share a deep, tongue-laden kiss, as he continues to fuck her.

Once again, we see Jane on her knees, sucking Chris off vigorously, intent on making him cum. Suddenly, he starts groaning, so Jane leans back, as Chris starts jerking off, and whispers, "Cum on my tits." Finally, we see Chris' cock start spurting, eventually covering Jane's tits in his jism. Once he stops, Jane wipes up some of Chris' splooge, and licks it off her fingers.

Later, as they get their clothes back on, Jane asks, "So, what will you do with those extra pictures."

"Actually, I was thinking I might leak them."

Letting out an exasperated chuckle, Jane asks, "Why?"

"Because you are way too sexy to keep to myself!" Jane laughs out loud at this, then her and Chris share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	7. Mary Steenburgen

We fade in on an office during a Christmas party. We see Mary, the office manager, walking about with a glass of whiskey, looking like she's already had a few. In the corner, she sees one of her employees, a young man. Mary smirks, then saunters over to him.

"Hey, Steve, enjoying yourself?"

"Um, yeah, Ms. Stee-"

"Please! I insist you call me Mary!"

"Uh, okay, Mary."

"So, Steve, how long have you been working here?"

"About six months."

"Six months...Yeah, I thought it was about that long. Tell me, Steve, have you seen the supply closets here?"

Steve starts to give her a weird look. "Uuuhm, no...Can't say I have..."

"Oh, they're absolutely huge! You simply must let me show you one of them!"

"Um, no, that's okay, I-"

"I don't feel like I'm making myself clear, Steve." Mary then starts to unbutton her blouse. "I really want to show you our supply closets." With several buttons undone, she pulls her shirt open a bit, to show Steve her black lace bra. Steve responds to this with a 'dawn breaks over Marblehead' look.

Minutes later, the two are in one of the supply closets, making out enthusiastically, while pulling each other's clothes off.

"Jeez," Mary gasps, as Steve kisses her neck, "I was wondering if you were ever going to get it." She then pulls her blouse off, and Steve grabs her tits through her bra, and buries his face between them.

"So, I've had a few. You know, you could've just come out and said it. You know how many times I've jerked off to you in that bathroom?"

"Oh, so that's what you're always doing in there! Well, as long as you're getting your work done, I suppose..." She then moans, as Steve pulls down one cup of her bra, and sucks on her hard nipple.

"Hard not to, seeing you every day." Steve kisses up Mary's chest and neck. "You know, I'm always telling my friends on Facebook about the fucking milf I work for. They keep asking me for pictures."

"Oh, so they want pictures?" Mary then starts undoing the front of her bra. "You got your cell phone on you?"

"Uh, yeah." Steve pulls it out of his pocket. "Right here."

"Okay, take a picture of this." Mary then pulls open her bra, exposing her breasts, big, goofy grin on her face, and Steve takes the picture.

Mary takes the bra off, and tosses it aside, when Steve says, "Wait, lemme get in the picture with you!" Steve gets next to her, and takes a selfie.

Mary laughs at this. "Okay, you know what the next one should be?"

"What?" Mary then drops to her knees, and starts to unzip Steve's pants. "Oh, shit!" We then see Mary pull out his half hard cock, and, in our first close-up, she starts sucking him off, quickly making it fully erect. "The guys are never gonna believe this!" Steve says under his breath, and snaps a picture of Mary blowing him. Back in the close-up, Mary pulls back, and sucks on Steve's head, while vigorously stroking his shaft. "Oh, fuck, Mary! I never imagined you gave such great blowjobs!"

"Well," Mary says, stroking his cock as she talks, "I have lots of experience. Also, I've thought about your cock a lot." She then continues sucking him off.

We now see Mary pulling down her skirt, revealing black panties, which she then pulls off as well. She then sits on a box of paper, as Steve kneels in front of her, and then holds his phone up.

"Oh, another pic? Hang on." Mary then reaches between her legs, and spreads her pussy with her fingers.

"Oh, wow!" Steve takes a picture of this, then puts his phone down. "God, your pussy looks tasty, Mary." He then leans in, and, in another close-up, starts licking Mary's pink, dripping snatch.

"Oh, baby!" Mary moans, brow furrowing and starting to breathe hard. Back in the close-up, Steve starts fingering Mary's hole, while he licks around her clit. "Oh, God, you're amazing, Steve! You know, a guy who can eat pussy well is so rare." She then tilts her head back, face contorting even more. "Fuck..." she gasps, "You're gonna make me cum soon..." Again in the close-up, Steve flicks his tongue back and forth over Mary's clit, and she lets out a hoarse groan. "Oh, fuck!" As he kisses her now wet inner thighs, Mary moans, "Fuck, Steve...Put your cock in me, please..."

Steve gets up on one knee, and, in another close-up, inserts his cock in Mary's cunt, which is so wet, that Steve's dick is dripping as he starts to move it in and out. "Ooh, baby, you're so hard! Hm, I love a good, hard cock..." Mary then leans back, and we see her tits start to bounce and jiggle as Steve speeds up. "Fuck..." Mary gasps on every thrust, "Fuck...Fuck..." After a minute or so, she starts to writhe around, and arch her back. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum again..." Suddenly, her body seizes, her face screws up, and she lets out a deep groan, as she experiences another orgasm.

Now, Mary is bent over, hands planted on the box she was sitting on, as Steve fucks her from behind, hands on her hips. In another close-up, we again see his cock thrust fast and hard into Mary's cunt, and we hear the resulting slapping noise, as his pelvis collides with her ass. "Fuck me, Steve!" Mary cries out, practically hyperventilating, "Fuck me!" After another minute or so, Mary again cums, arms almost giving out.

We now see Mary again kneeling in front of Steve, sucking his cock vigorously, intent on making him cum. "Oh, fuck!" Steve groans, so Mary stops, and tilts her head back, as Steve starts jerking off over her face. Finally, he starts spurting, covering Mary's face in his hot, white jism.

"Hmm..." Mary sighs, wiping off her face, then we see one more close-up, as she licks and sucks Steve's cum off her fingers.

"So, should we return to the party?"

"Yeah, they'll probably be wondering where we are." Mary licks one last bit of jizz off her thumb, as the scene fades out.


	8. Meryl Streep

We fade in on an apartment building's laundry room, where Meryl is moving her clothes from washer to dryer, when another tenant, a younger man, enters and starts doing the same.

"Oh, hey, Johnny!"

"Hey, Ms. Streep. Laundry day, huh?"

Meryl looks down at her old t-shirt and faded jeans. "Oh, yeah. You'd think at my age I'd learn to get this done while I still have something to wear."

"Idunno, I'm not complaining. It's a good look for you."

Meryl laughs at this. "Oh, thank you, Johnny." Both of them start the dryers pretty much simultaneously, then turn and lean their backs against it. "Well, we have an hour to kill. You got any ideas?"

"Well...you wanna fuck?" Meryl immediately busts out laughing. "What?"

"What are you, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Point is, I have kids older than you."

"Yeah, and you're older than my mom. But you know what she would say if she were here?"

"What?"

"Never be ashamed of who you are, or what you like. If you wanna go after a woman nearly forty years older than you, don't let how you might look to others stop you."

"Sounds like, what is that expression you kids use?"

"You mean 'YOLO'?"

"Yeah." She then pulls off her glasses, and looks up at the ceiling. "You know, now that you mention it...When was the last time I had sex? Jeez, I wanna say since my divorce, about ten years?"

"Fuck, really? How have you survived?"

"Well, I have my toys." She giggles, putting her glasses back on.

"Hm, interesting. You'll have to show me sometime." Meryl again laughs at this. "So, whaddaya say, your place or mine?" Still laughing, Meryl glances at Johnny.

It then cuts to Meryl's bed, where she lies on her back, naked, legs spread, while Johnny, also naked, lies on his stomach between them. In our first close-up, we see Johnny licking the outside of Meryl's pussy. "Hoh...Huh..." Meryl moans as Johnny eats her out. She then raises her arms over her head, and looks down at him, head bobbing between her legs. Back in the close-up, Johnny holds Meryl's pussy open, and licks the moist, pink interior. "Ohhh, fffuck, Johnny...God, don't stop..." She then moans, as he starts licking around her clit. "Jeez, I forgot how good this feels..." At some point, she starts bucking her hips and breathing choppily, until, groaning throatily and clutching at herself, she cums.

As she catches her breath, Johnny kisses around her belly and inner thighs. Breathily, smiling up at the ceiling, she says, "You wanna know something, Johnny? I used to give one hell of a blowjob when I was younger. I've heard it's one of those things you never lose."

The two have now switched places, and, in another close-up, we see Meryl sucking Johnny's cock, lips sliding up and down his stiff member, hand wrapped tightly around the base. "Aah..." Johnny groans, as Meryl sucks him off. "Fuck...I don't think I've ever been sucked this good..." Back in the close-up, she takes his cock out, and flicks her tongue on the tip, before taking it back in, and sucking on Johnny's swollen head, while vigorously stroking the shaft. "Oh, fuck, Ms. Streep, you're gonna make me cum!"

Meryl then stops, smiles, and whispers, "Not yet, honey. We haven't even started yet," then yet again laughs.

We now see Meryl straddling Johnny, and lowering herself onto his cock. "Oohhh...God!" She then places her hands on his chest, and starts to ride him. "Fuck!" she gasps. "Yes!" Meryl breathes hard, and Johnny moans and grunts, as she moves up and down on his cock. After a minute or so, he grabs her sides, and starts thrusting up into her. "Oh! Oh, Johnny! Yeah!" We then see a shot of Meryl's ass, as Johnny's cock plunges repeatedly into her wet cunt. "Houh!" Meryl gasps suddenly, again clutching at her body.

Now, Meryl is on her hands and knees, as Johnny fucks her from behind. "Yyyeeeesss..." she groans, as he does her doggy-style. In another close-up, we see Johnny's cock sliding quickly in and out of her pussy, which is so wet that it's dripping on his balls. We also see a shot of her grimacing face, hair matted to her forehead, which is dripping with sweat. "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna...Hunh!" Meryl groans, as she again climaxes.

Meryl is now once again on her back, Johnny kneeling between her legs. In yet another close-up, we see his cock move rapidly in and out of her juicy twat. As he fucks her, Meryl's tits whip up and down, and we see her chest and stomach are shiny with sweat. "Yes! Yes! UNGH!" Meryl cums one more time, and, soon after, Johnny starts groaning, then pulls out, and almost immediately, blows his load all over her, from twat to neck. "Oh!" Meryl groans, breathing vocally.

"Okay," she gasps, "how long was that?"

Johnny reaches for his phone, on the night table next to them, and checks. "About forty-five minutes," he says, also breathing hard.

"Ah, good, we can relax for a bit. God, I'm thirsty. You thirsty, Johnny?"

"You got any beer?"

"Yeah, get me one, too?" Johnny chuckles, then leans down, and he and Meryl kiss, as the scene fades out.


	9. Rene Russo

We fade in on a Hollywood casting office, where Rene sits at her desk, in a skirt-suit, with a glass of some drink to the side. She presses a button on her intercom. "Send the next one in." A young man comes in. "Oh, look who it is! Think this'll be your time, Robby?"

"Hey," Robby says, sitting down, "if I keep trying, it will be eventually."

"Yeah, that's the spirit..." Rene says, taking a drink from the glass.

"You know, every actor I admire says the same thing: Never give up. They didn't, and look at them now."

"Well, that's what they say, Robby, but..." She stands up, and walks over to her mini-bar. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm good."

"Y'sure?"

"Miss Russo, I'm twenty."

"Really? Uh, well, trust me, we'll keep this our little secret..." Rene whispers the last part, smirking."

"Well, if you insist, I guess whatever you're having."

"Okay, Scotch it is." Rene pours a glass of Scotch, and continues, "Anyway, as I was saying, persistence definitely helps, but, well, sometimes it comes down to what you're willing to do for someone else."

"You scratch my back..."

"And I'll scratch yours." Rene hands him his drink, and sits on the edge of the desk, then crosses her legs, and picks up her drink from behind her. "See, you're catching on." She gives him a particularly lascivious smile.

Looking back at her, Robby says, "Okay, can I be frank, Miss Russo?"

"Oh, please, call me Rene."

"Rene. If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, you don't need to dangle a movie role in front of me to get me to fuck you."

Robby then downs his drink in one gulp, as Rene gives him a look of bemused respect. "Funny...I thought for sure you were one of those idealistic go-getters."

"Well, maybe a little. But, at the same time, you are as sexy as fuck, so, if you wanna give me this part for doing what I've been wanting to do every day that I've been coming here anyway, who am I to turn it down based on principle?"

Rene now looks at Robby, breathing hard, with an expression that can only be described as 'ravenous'. Without looking, she reaches behind her, and presses the intercom. "Joan? Send everybody else home." She then stands up, and kneels in front of Robby, and starts caressing his knees through his jeans. "You know, Robby..." Rene whispers, "I usually start my 'auditions' by having the guy get down in front of me, and, well, show me his 'oral talents'. But, after what you just said to me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to change up the routine a bit."

She then moves her hands up, and starts rubbing Robby's lap. "Oh, my. You are ready, aren't you?" Taking the tab between her thumb and forefinger, Rene pulls down Robby's zipper, then she reaches in, and pulls out his big, hard cock. Holding it in her hand, stroking it gently, Rene looks at Robby's swollen member for a moment, licking her lips, then leans in, and, in our first close-up, wraps her full lips around his thick shaft, and starts to suck him off.

"Oh, fuck..." Robby moans, watching Rene blow him. Back in the close-up, Rene takes the cock out of her mouth, moves down, and licks Robby's balls, then up the underside of his cock, before continuing to fellate him. Rene then twists her hand around the base, while vigorously sucking Robby off. Before long, he groans, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum..." A moment later, Robby tilts his head back, and moans out loud. We then hear Rene swallow his load, moaning onto his cock. She then looks at him, giving his head little sucks. "What were you saying about your 'auditions'?" Robby asks.

Rene arches her eyebrow at him. "Good question. You think you're up for it, boy?"

"Oh, trust me, Rene, I'm up for anything."

We now see Rene again sitting on the edge of her desk, this time with Robby's tongue in her mouth. "Oh, God, Robby..." As they make out, Rene unbuttons her blouse, and hastily tears it off her. Immediately, Robby starts groping her through her bra, prompting her to take that off, too. As soon as she does, Robby immediately starts kissing her tits, sucking her hard, pointy nipples. As he does this, one of his hands migrates down, and goes inside her skirt. "Oh!" Rene moans hoarsely, as Robby finger-bangs her.

"No panties?" He says, just above a whisper.

"They just get in the way..." Robby smirks at this, then lowers to his knees, and, placing his hands on Rene's thighs, slides her skirt up, exposing her pink, ginger pussy. In another close-up, we see Robby start licking the outside of Rene's sopping wet cunt, before sliding his tongue inside her labia. "Oh, fuck, Robby!" Rene gasps vocally, throwing her head back, then looks back down at him. "God, how is a twenty-year old so good at that?"

"The internet."

Rene chuckles. "Yeah, I figured as much." Back in the close-up, Robby inserts his first two fingers in her cunt, and again finger-bangs her, this time with a wet squicking sound. "Oh, fuck, Robby, keep hitting that spot!" After another half a minute or so, Rene lets out a deep, throaty moan. Looking down at him again, Rene sees Robby kiss her wet thighs. Placing her index finger under his chin, she guides him to his feet. "Up here, boy."

The two again make out, this time both naked, and humping each other. In another close-up, we see Robby's big, hard cock thrust into Rene's practically gushing pussy, Rene moaning hoarsely on every stroke. "God, Robby, I haven't been fucked like this in so long..."

"Really? I'd think every guy fucks you like this." Rene stifles a grin, before letting out another loud moan. She then lies back, and we see her tits bounce and jiggle, Robby fucks her. "Oh, fuck...Wait..." She then cries out harshly, clutching at herself, as she experiences another orgasm.

Now the two are on the floor, Robby on top, thrusting down into Rene, her tits whipping up and down. "Ohhh...Fuck!" Rene groans, brow furrowing, and we see she's starting to visibly sweat. In another close-up, we see Robby's cock move rapidly in and out of Rene's cunt, like a piston. "Guh! Ohf! Fuck!" Rene starts to arch her back, then lets out another deep moan. "Oh! Oh, God!" Back in the close-up, Robby thrusts his pelvis into her so hard, it makes a slapping noise. "Fuck!" Rene suddenly screeches.

We now see Rene on the couch, on her hands and knees, as Robby fucks her doggy-style. "Oh, fuck!" she again moans out loud, "I just came again!" As both catch their breath, Rene suddenly asks, "Robby? Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Put your cock in my ass."

Robby smiles. "If you say so."

In another close-up, we see Robby press the tip of his cock against Rene's moist, sweaty asshole, then push it in. "Unnnnnh..." Rene groans, grimacing, "Fuck!" Back in the close-up, Robby's cock moves slowly in and out of Rene's ass, her groaning loudly on every in-stroke. "Oh, God, this feels amazing! Hunh...Pull my hair..." Robby reaches out, grabs the end of Rene's red hair, and pulls it hard, snapping her head back. "Yeah! Now, fuck me harder!" Robby speeds up, until he's just about pounding Rene's asshole, until, with a loud, whimpering groan, Rene again climaxes.

Rene is now lying on her side, Robby behind her, cock still in her ass, while he furiously diddles her twat. "Ooh! Fuck, Robby!" Breathing rapidly, Rene's chest and stomach are now shiny with sweat. In another close-up, we see Robby's cock is dripping wet, as he fucks Rene's asshole hard. "Oh, God, harder!" Rene screams, "Harder!" Robby thrusts harder and faster, until, with a shriek, Rene has her most intense orgasm yet.

Now, Rene is kneeling in front of Robby, sweat dripping out of every inch of her, hair matted to her forehead, as she vigorously sucks his cock, intent on making him cum. "Goddammit, Robby!" she gasps, looking up at him, frantically stroking his dick, "I want your cum, baby!" Soon after, Robby starts groaning, and we see his head spurt several times, all of it landing on Rene's sweat-soaked neck and chest. Sighing gratefully, Rene slowly strokes Robby's spent member. "Yesss..."

Later, the two lie on Rene's couch, naked, Robby on his back, Rene on her side next to him, again with two glasses of Scotch. "God," she says, "that was great! I think it goes without saying you got the part."

"Oh, right, I knew there was another reason I did this."

Rene chuckles at this. "You now, baby, it's kind of a shame there's such a big age difference between us, otherwise I could totally see having a regular thing with you."

"Hey, that guy from Kick-Ass married a woman twice his age, why can't I?"

This causes Rene to bust out, laughing her ass off. "Oh, my God!" she says, voice going up a couple octaves, "Twice? That's the figure you're going with?"

"Well, and some change."

This only makes Rene laugh harder. Finally, she calms down, and, smiling at him, says, "You know what? Fuck it. If you're willing to go through with it when you find out how old I really am, I am so marrying you." She then leans down, and gives him a long, sultry tongue kiss, as the scene fades out.


	10. Bonnie Bedelia

We fade in on Bonnie sitting in a corporate head office, working on a laptop, as we hear her narrate. "I started this company forty years ago, with my own savings from working three jobs. Since then, it has grown into a major corporation with offices all over the world. I don't think I need to tell you nobody thought I could pull it off back then." Bonnie closes her laptop, and sits, hands clasped together. "The money is nice, I suppose. I mean, I give most of it to charity, anyway. No, the real perks of my position are less tangible than that..."

We next see Bonnie walking the cube farm, when she sees some twenty-something IT geek, playing a video game. "That I don't mind so much, as long as they're getting their work done. Of course, this one's still going to have to put his game up." Bonnie leans over, her mouth next to the guy's ear. "Turn that off and join me in my office," she whispers.

"Oh, jeez, Ms. Bedelia, I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't-" Bonnie cuts him off, and motions for him to come with her.

Once in her office, the young man continues, "Look, you don't need to talk to me about-" Bonnie cuts him off again, this time by grabbing him and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

After kissing him for several seconds, Bonnie pulls away, breathing hard, and asks, "What's your name?"

"Um, N-Nate."

"Nate. Tell me, Nate, how'd you like to be my personal assistant?"

"W-what do I have to do?"

"Oh, I think you can figure that out for yourself, honey..." As Bonnie does this, she undoes some of the buttons on her suit jacket, revealing black lingerie underneath, while, with her other hand, she rubs up and down his chest. As she sees him staring at her cleavage, Bonnie asks breathily, "Is your cock hard right now, Nate?"

"Um..." Before Nate can answer, Bonnie places her hand on his crotch.

"Oh! Hm..." As she rubs his bulge, Bonnie smiles widely. "That's a yes!" Bonnie then lowers to her knees, unzips Nate's pants, and pulls out his cock. After smiling up at him, Bonnie leans in, and, in our first close-up, begins to suck Nate off, lips sliding up and down his stiff member. "I love young cock..." Bonnie continues in voice over. "And my position gives me plenty of access. Surprisingly, even at my age, I still haven't had a single guy say no to me. That might sound to some of you like they're afraid of losing their jobs, but not the way these guys fuck me." Looking up at Nate again, Bonnie wraps her tits around his cock, and moves them up and down on it. "You know, Nate, if you become my assistant, we can do this...all...day..."

"Ms. Bedelia?"

"Please, given what we're doing right now, I think you can call me Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Can I eat you?"

Bonnie again smiles. "Forget making him my assistant..." Bonnie again says in voice over, "I think I might marry this one..."

Now, Bonnie sits on her desk, jacket open, skirt off, and panties pulled aside, as, in another close-up, Nate has his tongue buried deep inside Bonnie's drooling, ginger cunt. "Oh, my God..." Bonnie continues to narrate, as we see her pinch and pull her hard nipples, "I really picked a good one this time. Very few men can make me tremble by eating my pussy." To illustrate this, we see Bonnie starting to visibly shake, face contorting, as she tilts her head back. Back in the close-up, Nate plunges his first two fingers in and out of Bonnie's twat, and licks around her clit. "Oh, God!" Bonnie moans loudly.

Moments later, we see another close-up, as Nate inserts his swollen member in Bonnie's pussy, and starts to thrust in and out. Bonnie, who by now is completely naked, clutches at herself, and grabs at her tits. "Oh, God, Nate! Where have you been all my life?" Shortly after this, Bonnie grimaces, and lets out a shrill, throaty grunt. Back in the close-up, Bonnie's pussy is practically gushing, as Nate's dripping wet cock pumps in and out of her. "Oh, God!" Bonnie starts to dig her nails into her tits. "Oh, my God!"

Bonnie is now bent over the desk, Nate kneeling behind her, as, in another close-up, he licks out her moist, pussy-juice soaked asshole. "Oh, God..." Bonnie moans in voice over, while licking her lips. "I just might have to take him down to town hall before the end of the day. Being good at eating pussy is one thing, but a man who's willing to stick his tongue in my asshole? I'd have his babies if that was still possible..."

Nate stands up, and, back in the close-up, inserts it in Bonnie's ass, eliciting a long, deep groan from her. "Fuck...This is a good kind of pain..." As Nate continues fucking her, Bonnie's face slowly twists, until her lower lip starts shaking. "Oh, God...I hope he cums in my ass..." Seconds later, Nate groans, while shoving his cock deep inside her asshole. "Hmm..." Bonnie slowly licks her top lip, while she reaches under her with one hand, and rubs her twat. "I wanna keep him in my apartment and fuck his brains out every day..."

Bonnie now sits on her desk, making out passionately with Nate. They stop for a moment, and Bonnie smiles, as the scene fades out.


	11. Jamie Lee Curtis

The scene begins with Jamie in her building's lobby, checking her mail, when a young man comes in behind her. "Oh, hi, Kevin," she says, glancing back at him, as she locks her mailbox.

"Oh, uh, hey, Jamie!" Jamie smirks at his response. "Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Yup, next week. Gonna be sixty."

"Wow, really? Um, anyway, I suppose your family will want to drag you to some crappy restaurant, where underpaid waiters will sing at you."

"Yeah, they've been doing that since the divorce, like they feel guilty, but this year I have a feeling they'll really go all out."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe after that unpleasantness, you could come over to my place and watch some movies?"

"Mm, how's your horror selection?"

"Oh, I'm a big horror buff."

"Well, then I'm looking forward to it."

"Cool, alright."

"Yeah, see you then." Jamie heads for the elevators, as Kevin checks his own mail. Before the doors close, she takes one last look at him, and we hear her in voiceover. "Kevin...He probably doesn't even realize how aware I am of the crush he has on me. I find it hard to believe myself, I mean, I have kids older than him. But, he is cute, and I know from experience that guys like him, once you get them..." Her thought is interrupted, as the doors open again, and she walks off the elevator.

Later, we see the two, in t-shirts and jeans, as we hear some violent acts happening on screen. "I will say this; for a guy in his twenties, he knows his horror. I wonder if he was trying to impress me with this selection." Jamie starts rubbing Kevin's hand. "God, I can't remember the last time I was this horny. You know what? If he wants it, is there any reason not to do this?" Jamie places her hand on the side of Kevin's chin, and turns him to face her, then gives him a long, lusty tongue kiss, which he immediately responds to, meeting her tongue with his, and grabbing her breast through her shirt. "Oh, God, he wants me alright! That tongue of his...I wonder how he is at licking pussy?" Jamie places her hand on Kevin's area. "Oh, Jesus, he's so hard! You know, at his age, I'll bet I could make him cum, and he'd still be able to fuck..." Jamie rubs Kevin's bulge as she thinks this.

Finally, she bends down, and starts unzipping his pants. Pulling his cock out, she begins licking and sucking his head. "Oh, fuck..." Jamie's lips slide up and down Kevin's member, her hand gripping the base tightly. After a minute or so of this, Kevin starts groaning, then spurts, as Jamie continues jerking his cock. Once he stops, Jamie licks up his load, then slowly sucks his spent dick.

We now see Jamie in bed with Kevin, who kisses her chest, and squeezes her tits through her already unhooked bra. Jamie lets the bra slide off her, and Kevin immediately starts sucking her hard nipples, while kneading her soft tit-flesh. "Ooh..." Jamie moans, tilting her head back. Kevin starts kissing down her stomach, eventually arriving between her legs. "Oh!" Jamie now moans out loud, writhing a little, as Kevin begins licking her. "Oh, God!" we hear her moan in voiceover, "He's amazing! I can't remember the last time a guy licked me like this..." Jamie starts to rub and squeeze her tits, digging her nails in a little, as, down below, Kevin's dripping wet fingers plunge in and out, and he licks rhythmically in a circle around her clit. "Oh, fuck!" Jamie cries out, as the orgasm hits her.

Now, Kevin is holding Jamie's sides, thrusting into her, as we see his cock pump in and out of her practically gushing cunt. "Oh, fuck!" she screeches, her big tits whipping up and down, and her chest and neck beginning to shimmer with sweat. "Fuck me, Kevin!" Kevin leans over, and starts thrusting into her, so Jamie pulls him further down by his head, and the two stare at each other, making their sex faces.

Kevin is fucking a sweaty, dripping wet Jamie doggy-style, as we again hear her inner monologue. "God damn! About to turn sixty, and I feel twenty! I forgot how much I love fucking..." Jamie gets up on her knees, and Kevin wraps his arm around her waist, so she wraps hers around his neck, turns her head, and the two tongue-kiss, as he continues thrusting into her.

Jamie is now on her side, coated in sweat, salt-and-pepper hair looking like she just got out of the shower, and almost hyperventilating, as Kevin holds her from behind. "Put it in, baby..." Down below, Jamie slowly diddles her cunt, as Kevin rubs his cock up and down her sweaty ass-crack, then pushes it in, causing her to groan breathily. "Oh, fuck..." Jamie's face contorts, and we again hear her in voiceover. "I can't remember the last time I had a guy's cock in my ass, but I bet it didn't feel this good..." Kevin slowly pumps Jamie's asshole, as she spreads her pussy-lips, and works her clit furiously, all with one hand. "Oh, fuck, I think I'm about to..." Jamie lets out a long, deep groan, as her pussy squirts, spurting for a couple of seconds. "Kevin..." she then whimpers, "Cum in my pussy...Please..." Shortly after, Kevin starts groaning again, and pulls out, just in time to shoot once all over Jamie's thigh, then shoves his cock in her pussy, and she gasps, as she feels his hot seed flood inside her.

Later, we see the sun is starting to come up, as the two embrace and kiss. "Fuck..." Jamie thinks, "What will my kids say when I introduce them to Kevin? Who knows, maybe they'll love him. I know I do."


	12. Kim Cattrall

The scene begins at a motel, where a young man knocks on the door to one room. Seconds later, Kim answers. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Kim?"

"Yeah, that's me. You looking to fuck?"

"Well, yeah, but it's a little more complicated than that. Have you ever done porno?"

"Nah. By the time I started this, I was a bit old for celluloid, if you catch my meaning."

"Well, back...whenever, maybe..."

"Late 80s."

"Wow. Well, it's kind of different now, I mean, there's all kinds of niches...Anyway, you know what a GILF is?"

"I believe so. Granny I'd like to fuck?"

"Yes! Well, that's one of the niches I'm looking to satisfy, and, uh...I'd say you qualify..."

"I don't even have kids."

"Well, it's not literally..."

"I'm kidding."

"Oh, okay."

"So, you're producing, I take it?"

"And performing."

"Interesting. I was about to say, you look a bit young to be producing."

"Well, again, the industry has changed. Nowadays, all you need is some basic equipment, and money to pay your actors."

"So, basically, you're hiring me for what I usually do, except you'll be filming it?"

"And you'll get paid more."

"Well, now I'm definitely interested. Shall we discuss this inside?"

"Can we get Chinese?" the young man asks, following her into the room.

"If you're paying. Say, what was your name again?"

"Rick."

We now see Rick's place, set up with some cheap lighting, with presumably two of his friends, handling the camera and boom mike, as Kim and Rick kneel on the bed. "So, we shooting, Paul?"

"Yeah, dude."

"Okay, Bobby, keep your boom steady."

"If you don't mind me asking, Rick," Kim whispers, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Kim snickers at this. "How about you, uh, if you don't mind..."

"Sixty-three."

"Wow."

"Okay," Paul says, "action!"

"Alright, let's see what you have for me..." Kim mutters this as she pulls down Rick's boxers, then jumps a little when his big, hard dick pops out. "Whoa!"

"Too much for ya?"

"Uh, no, I think I can handle this. Just need to remember to breathe through my nose..." Kim leans down, as Rick leans back, and she begins licking and sucking his swollen head, while stroking his rigid shaft.

"Fffuck..." As she continues sucking him, Kim begins rubbing and squeezing his balls with her free hand. "Oh, Jesus..."

Now, Rick's on his back, Kim straddling him, as she rides his dick. "Oh, fuck...I can't believe how deep you are..." As she grinds against him, Rick grabs her sides, and begins thrusting up into her. "Oh, fuck!" Kim yelps raspily, her tits bouncing and jiggling. "Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Kim gasps raspily, voice gradually going up in pitch, until finally, screeching and clutching at herself, she climaxes.

Kim is now on her back, visibly sweating, titties whipping up and down, as Rick's cock rapidly pumps in and out of her hairy, drooling cunt. "Fuck! God, keep poking my ovaries, you might reawaken them..." Paul and Bobby laugh at this, while Kim starts convulsing and crying out breathlessly, as she again reaches orgasm.

We now see Kim on her elbows and knees, shimmering with sweat, as, behind her, Rick has his cock buried deep in her dripping wet asshole. "Oh, God..." Kim groans throatily, sweaty face contorted, "I can feel you...through my whole body..." As Rick fucks her, Kim furiously diddles her twat. Suddenly, her groans getting more vocal, Kim's pussy erupts, squirting all over the bed.

Now, Kim kneels on the floor in front of Rick, vigorously sucking him off. Eventually, he starts groaning, so Kim leans back, mouth open, and, seconds later, Rick starts cumming, directly into her mouth, with a few drops hitting her cheeks and chin. Once he stops, Kim tilts her head down, and spits Rick's load all over her chest.

"Wow..." Rick says, breathlessly. "I can already predict you'll be getting requests to come back."

"Oh, you don't even need to ask."

"Think you can do girl-on-girl?"

"Yes! Oh, God, yes...You got a girlfriend I can do?"

"Oh, I'm definitely introducing you two..." Everybody on set laughs at this.


	13. Lindsay Duncan

The scene begins on an exterior shot of a Scottish castle. Inside, we see Lindsay showing a young man around.

"And here is the master bedroom." Lindsay sits on the bed as she says this.

"Very nice. So, where will I be staying?"

"Oh, uh, here."

"Oh, so, are you staying somewhere...more humble?"

"Oh, uh, no, I'll be sleeping in here, too." Lindsay looks down at the floor. "Look, I should probably level with you, Michael. I...am not just looking for a caretaker, but someone to spend time with, if you know what I mean..."

"Like a husband?"

"If you want to take it there..." Lindsay smiles nervously. "I...wasn't planning on picking you, figuring you were too young, but...after meeting you, and spending the day with you..."

"So, you're looking for a lover?"

"Silly, I know...old thing like me, and a young man like you."

"Oh, I don't know..." Michael sits next to her. "I actually think you're rather sexy." Lindsay starts chuckling at this. "And, frankly, the idea of sex with you...how do I put this? I'm at full mast here."

Lindsay full on laughs now. "Oh, you're a cheeky bastard, aren't you?"

"Hey, I've been walking behind you all day. If anyone deserves to be called 'cheeky'..." Lindsay now busts out laughing.

"Alright, Michael, the job is yours. Your first task is to make love to me right now on this bed."

"I was hoping we'd get to that..." Michael turns, and gives Lindsay a long, passionate tongue kiss, as she places her hands on his head, and pulls him down on to the bed with her.

After wrestling for a bit, Lindsay ends up on top, undoing Michael's belt, then his pants "Uhm..." Michael groans, as Lindsay begins sucking him off, her soft lips sliding up and down his rigid shaft, while, with one hand, she rubs and squeezes his balls.

Now, Lindsay's on her back, as Michael, down to his boxers, gropes her large breasts through her tan bra. Breathing hard, Lindsay pulls one cup down, and Michael licks and sucks her hard, pink nipple.

A bit later, Lindsay's bra is off, as, down below, Michael holds aside her tan panties, and his tongue and fingers explore her drooling pink cunt, pussy hair still showing remnants of her former gingerness. "Ohh...God..." Lindsay trembles, tilting her head back, feeling her tits up, as Michael probes her twat deeper.

Michael now kneels between Lindsay's raised knees, hands gripping her sides, as we see his cock thrust in and out of her dripping wet quim, causing her tits to bounce and jiggle frantically.

Michael's on his back again, as Lindsay straddles him, and rides his cock. "Oh, fuck!" she cries out, tits again bouncing hard, "God, Michael, your cock feels so bloody good..." At one point, Michael again grabs Lindsay's sides, and starts thrusting up into her, causing her moans to get even louder.

"Oh, God..." Lindsay moans, eyes closed, on her hands and knees, "Michael, you're wonderful..." Behind her, Michael kneels, and we see him licking Lindsay's light pink asshole. Eventually, Michael gets up on one knee, and we see him press his cock against Lindsay's butthole, and push it in, causing her to shudder. "Oh, fuck, that almost made me cum..." She then breathes in and out sharply, as he pushes his cock in and out.

Now, Michael stands on the bed, as Lindsay kneels in front of him, deep-throating his cock, intent on making him cum. Eventually, he starts to groan, so Lindsay holds her tits up and Michael starts jerking off, finally erupting all over them.

"Uhm..." Lindsay moans, smiling and rubbing Michael's jism into her tits.

"So, you feel taken care of?"

Lindsay snickers. "Oh, yes, Michael..."


End file.
